zepiterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rassen
Menschen * Die zahlenmäßig am häufigsten vertretene Rasse Zepiters. Hauptsächlich im Kontinent Centralon vertreten, verbreiten sie sich auch auf den Kontinenten Amgalon und Manaram und auch vereinzelte Menschenstämme von früheren Kundschaften im "Finsteren Kontinent" oder das "Ewige Eis" sind gesichtet worden. Vereinzelte von ihnen sind auch magisch begabt in allen neun Bereichen der Magie. Sie sind in allen Größen vertreten und haben meist eine eher blassbleiche über rosane bishin zu dunkel gebräunter Haut. Ihre Haarpracht reicht von tiefstem Schwarz über braun, blond, rot bis hin zu reinem Weiß und ihre Augenfarbe reichen von dunklem Braun über die ähnliche Palette wie die Haarfarben (außer Rot) bis zu Grau. * Elfen * Ursprünglich aus dem mystisch-magischen Kontinent Manaram, haben sich vor mehreren 1000 Jahren die Elfen auch außerhalb ihres Kontinentes rausgewagt und haben ein stolzes Leben geführt als Jäger, Sammler, Händler und Kundschaftler. Zahlenmäßig am häufigsten in Centralon sind sie in der Elfenkolonie Broccolyon zu finden. Allesamt sind sie magisch begabt, ganz besonders was die Zweige der "weißen", "grünen" und "blauen" Magie angeht, dafür sind sie unfähig in den Bereichen der "silbernen" und der "grauen" Magie. Sie sind eher flink und athletisch, dafür nicht sonderlich kräftig, doch ihre Sinne sind meist schärfer als ihnen lieb ist. Elfen sind eher mit der Natur verbunden und sehen alles als eine Einheit, die es zu bewahren gilt - wenn nötig mit allen Mitteln. Ihre Haarfarbe ist selten in dunklen Farben ausgelegt und ihre Augenfarbe haben meist die gleiche Farbe wie die von Edelsteinen - Auch was den Glanz angeht. * Zwerge * Ursprünglich aus dem kargen, rauhen Amgalon, haben sich die Zwerge ebenfalls vor mehreren 1000 Jahren außerhalb ihrer dortigen Berge rausgewagt und verbreiten ihre Wunderwerke der Berge in Centralon als Handwerker, Schmiede und auch Krieger. Zahlenmäßig am häufigsten sind sie in den Grig-Gebirgen zu finden, sofern sich ein Nicht-Zwerg es sich ermaßen will dort hinzugehen. Nur einer von 1000 hat je den "Fluch", magisch begabt zu sein, denn Magie ist den Zwergen ein Gräuel, ein Verführer, das von ehrlicher Handwerk wegzulenken versucht. Doch wenn je ein Zwerg magisch wird, so sind bisher nur zwergische Magier des "silbernen" Zweiges gesichtet worden. Sie sind von kleiner, dafür kräftiger Statur, und sie gelten als robust gegen so gut wie alles. Zwerge sind vor allem in Minen und Gebirgshöhlen beheimatet, wenn nicht gerade in Schmieden großer Städte, und ihre Schmiede- und Handwerkskunst gilt zwar als schmucklos, dafür aber als edel und nahezu unzerstörbar - und das sogar ohne Adamantium-Legierung. Ihre Haar- und stolze Bartfarbe (Beider Geschlechter) ist selten in hellen Farben ausgelegt und auch ihre Augen sind hauptsächlich in dunklen Farben ausgelegt, auch wenn goldene Augen bei Zwergen als Segen gelten. * Hatooniken * Ein mysteriöses, stolzes amphibisches Volk, das hauptsächlich in den Meeren zuhause ist, wo sie große Städte errichtet haben. Lediglich über die Zeiten sind viele der glorreichen Zeiten der Hatooniken erbauten Städte verloren gegangen, da sie im Schaukel der Gezeiten aus den Meeren erhoben worden sind. Die Hatooniken leben selten in Gebieten ohne Wasser und sind meist auch nur in den Meeren und großen Seen unter Wasser vertreten. Einige von ihnen sind magisch begabt, wobei sie niemals die Elemente Feuer und Elektro verwenden werden - Letzteres reagieren sie sehr empfindlich. Trockene Gebiete können sie auf Dauer (sprich maximal eine Woche, modifiziert durch die Temperatur) nicht überleben. Sie tragen Kiemen, haben aber auch Lungen, so dass sie in der Lage sind, sowohl unter Wasser als auch an Land atmen zu können. Ihre Schuppen benötigen häufig Wasser und sind eher blassblau bis silbern, ihre Augen sind pupillenlos. * Diviniten * Ein nahezu unbekanntes Volk, das aus der "Limbus"-Dimension stammt. Ihnen sagt man nach, Nachfahren der Engel und damit der 777. Entität Mikaels aus der Zeit der Giganten zu sein, die laut Legende sich in die Limbus-Dimension zurückgezogen haben, um dort ihre Nachkommen mit den Menschen aufwachsen zu lassen. Die Limbus-Dimension als solches war schon lange bekannt, nie aber was sich dahinter verbarg. Erst im Jahre 6636 n.U. hat es durch den "Riss der Dimensionen" eine Zuwanderung der Bewohner Limbus ergeben. Die Diviniten sind ein leicht hochgewachsenes Volk, die den Menschen recht ähnlich sehen, abgesehen von ihrer Blässe, zudem unterscheiden sich die Haar- und Augenfarbe manchmal auch von denen der Menschen, so gibt es Diviniten mit blauen Haaren und goldenen Augen. Zudem verfügen sie über in den Körper einziehbare gefiederte Flügel, die auch nur im erwachsenen Alter und entsprechenden Training funktionstüchtig eingesetzt werden können. Außerdem ist ein jeder von ihnen mindestens zum kleinen Teil magisch veranlagt, doch worin ihre Spezialisierungen liegen, ist unbekannt. Im Gegensatz zu den Engeln aber sind die Diviniten nicht zwangsläufig an die Ordnung und Gerechtigkeit gebunden. * Exsacraten * Genau wie die Diviniten entstammt auch dieses mysteriöse Volk aus der "Limbus"-Dimension. Laut den Legenden sind sie aber Nachfahren der Dämonen und damit der 666. Entität Fürst Luzifer. Auch sie kamen durch den "Riss der Dimensionen" nach Zepiter und begeben sich unter die Menschen. Auf den ersten Blick gibt es kaum Unterschiede zu den Diviniten, doch kundigere erkennen die feinen Unterschiede wie Augenfarben, die Diviniten nicht haben (z.B. Rot, Purpur), bestimmte Unebenheiten, am auffälligsten sind aber ihre ebenso einziehbaren Flügel, die bei ihnen aber ledrig sind. Auch sie sind ein jeder von ihnen mindestens zum kleinen Teil magisch veranlagt, und auch ihre Spezialisierungen sind eher unbekannt. Im Gegensatz zu den Dämonen sind Exsacraten aber nicht zwangsläufig an das Chaos und destruktivem Verhalten gebunden. * Cyberwesen * Die jüngste Rasse Zepiters wird des öfteren nicht als wirkliche Rasse gesehen. Die ersten Vertreter sind 5713 n.U. entstanden, mehr daraus, dass der Magier Elrim Gajo der Pentagrom-Akademie bei seinen Forschungen auf die Möglichkeit gestoßen ist, einen neuen Zweig der Magie auszuprobieren. Angefangen bei der Bindung sogenannter "Artefakte" ohne weitere Beseelung durch einen anderen Zweig ist es ihm gelungen, "Lisa" zu erschaffen, ein Mensch, welches durch Metall und dem neuen "grauen Zweig" am Leben gehalten wird. Nach vielen Konflikten ist die Erschaffung der Cyberwesen dank "Lisa" vorangeschritten und hat sich als Rasse etabliert. Ein Cyberwesen ist selten zu sehen, grundsätzlich nur im Kontinent Centralon vertreten, sie besitzen allerdings eine eigene Metropole, welches "Data City" genannt wird. Ihr Aussehen wird von ihrem Erschaffer bestimmt, gemein ist aber, dass ein jeder von ihnen auf das Element "Elektro" empfindlich reagiert. Ihre magische Begabung geht selten über den grauen Zweig hinaus, die Bindung der Fähigkeit, einen anderen Zweig nutzen zu können, erfordert als Erschaffer einen Großmeister, der sich auch eines anderen Zweiges bedienen kann. * Reptiloid * Ein mysteriöses Volk, dessen Ursprung unklar ist, man vermutet sie aber in der großen Wüste Nekaram, wo Ruinen von Prachtbauten unbekannten Ursprungs versteckt sein sollen. Sie sind zwar im Centralon hauptsächlich vertreten, hauptsächlich aber Richtung des finsteren Kontinentes, da es da wärmer ist. Sie gelten als eigenbrötlerisch, gefühlskalt und intelligent, in einigen Ausführungen aber auch als barbarisch. Ihnen wird grundsätzlich mit Misstrauen begegnet, allerdings kann man auch eine neugierige, forschende Seite an ihnen entdecken. Sie vertragen Kälte nicht sonderlich, je wärmer es aber ist, desto lebensfroher sind sie. Magietechnisch sind sie empfindlich gegenüber dem Element "Eis", aber verfügen über alle Zweige der Magie, wobei ihnen ein besonderer Hang zum grünem sowie zum goldenem Zweig nachgesagt wird. Von der Größe her sind sie leicht kleiner als Menschen, auch wenn das eher an ihrer gebückten Haltung liegt, und ihre Haut ist von einem Schuppenkleid umfangen, welches meistens eine einheitliche Farbe annimmt (Grüntöne sind dabei am häufigsten), manchmal auch andersfarbige Punkte aufweist - Seltener soll es auch magisch begabte Reptiloide geben, die ihre Schuppenfarbe wechseln können. * Ork * Eine einstmals herrschende und alles wütende Rasse, wurde sie im Zuge der großen Union (0 n.U.) auseinandergerissen und in alle Teile Zepiters gestreut. Sie gelten vor allem als starke und kriegerische Rasse, die das Recht des Stärkeren voranstellen, wobei auch die Philosophie unter den Orks mitschwingt: Mit Stärke kommt Herrschaft, aber mit Herrschaft kommt Verantwortung. Ihre Riten sollen recht blutrünstig sein und gegenüber Andersrassigen sind sie nur respektvoll, wenn sie von einem besiegt werden. Selten hört man aber je von einem "Guten Ork", sie verstecken sich in Höhlen, abgelegenen Wäldern, sind dafür aber Überlebenskünstler. Im Bereich der Magie soll lediglich einer von 100 Orks magisch veranlagt sein, und die meisten von ihnen nutzen den schwarzen Zweig der Magie, wobei Nutzer des weißen Zweiges bei den Orks als sehr angesehen gelten. In den Augen der meisten Zepiterianer ist nur ein toter Ork ein guter Ork. Orks sind grundsätzlich Grau- bis Grünhäutig, seltener auch violett, und überragen Menschen zwar nicht in der Höhe, dafür aber in der Breite schon von Geburt an. Ihr Gesicht wird dabei von Hauern geziert, die mit dem Alter wächst. Ihre Haare, wobei zwischen Kopf- und Rückenhaar kaum ein Unterschied gemacht wird, reichen in der Farbe von schwarz über braun bishin sogar zu rot in den seltensten Fällen. Ihre Augenfarbe ist grundsätzlich immer schwarz, violettfarbene Augen gelten bei den Orks aber als zu großen Taten auserkoren. * Lupianer *Die Legende besagt, dass zur Zeit der Giganten Lupus, die 421. wolfsartige Entität, beim großen Krieg schwer verwundet wurde, doch mit seiner letzten Kraft einen Fluch an den Himmel warf: Eines seiner hellleuchtenden Augen, dass jeden Monat eine Phase des Blinzelns durchmacht. Ist das Auge gänzlich offen, werden all jene Menschen, die vom Blute Lupus getroffen sind, zu seinem Volk: Ein animalisches Rudel von humanoiden Wölfen, welches berserkerartig über alles Lebende herfällt. Äußerlich sind die Lupianer schwer von den anderen zu unterscheiden, lediglich gelten sie als blasser und sie haben wohl Schwierigkeiten, bei Sonnenlicht vernünftig zu sehen und sie haben ein unnatürlich hohes Verlangen nach rohem Fleisch. Außerdem ist einem Forscher eine unnatürlich hohe Anzahl von Rotschöpfen unter ihnen aufgefallen. Lupianer leben entweder in Stämmen in der Wildnis oder versuchen, unter den Menschen unerkannt zu bleiben, denn sie werden gerne zur Sicherheit lieber getötet. In verwandelter, Lupus-gefälliger Gestalt wächst ihre Körpergröße um das anderthalbfache, ihr Fell nimmt meist die Haarfarbe des Menschen an und ihnen wachsen Klauen und Reißzähne, was für die Lupianer erst nach etwa einem Viertel ihres Lebens aufhört, schmerzhaft zu sein, und lassen sich von ihren Instinkten und Verlangen treiben. *'Magmaten' *Seltsame Wesen aus Stein bewohnen vor allem die Vulkangegenden von Zepiter. In ihren Adern soll Lava fließen, doch sie sollen ruhige, philosophisch angehauchte Wesen sein. Regierungsstrukturen kennen sie in ihrer Heimatgegend kaum, und außerhalb ihrer Heimatgegend sind sie sehr selten anzutreffen und sind mehr als Volkssagen bekannt. Sie gelten vor allem als ruhige Einzelgänger, allerdings auch heißblütig, wenn man sie reizt, könnte es schnell gefährlich werden. Im magischen Bereich sind die Magmaten zwar gegenüber Feuer recht resistent, Wasser allerdings sind sie gegenüber sehr empfindlich. Gar ist einer von fünf Magmaten magisch begabt, wobei diese zwar auf den meisten Zweigen verbreitet ist, doch wahre Kenner des blauen Zweiges sein sollen. Ihre Größe beträgt immer mindestens zwei Metern bei ausgewachsenen Kreaturen im Minimumfall, zweieinhalb Meter ist eine durchschnittliche Größe, weswegen das Verbergen (wenn nicht als Statue zur Tarnung) für sie noch schwieriger wird, manche berichten von Exemplaren mit mindestens drei Metern Größe. Ihre "Haut"farbe ist vor allem von ihrer Herkunft abhängig und orientiert sich an den Steinen, grundsätzlich diese Wesen aber haarlos. Ihre Augen, wenn sie nicht gerade schlafen, glühen leicht orange bis orangerot. *'Untote' *Schon seit dem Zeitalter der Wanderung haben Magier versucht, Leben zu verlängern oder gar Tote wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Eine komplizierte Kunst für sich, ist es gelungen, zumindest aus Leichen magische Marionetten zu machen, die den Befehlen des Magiers Folge leisten: Die Kunst der Nekromantie wurde geboren. Erst im Zeitalter der Anarchie kam es zu einem ungeklärten, kosmischen Ereignis, in der mysteriöse Ketten in Zepiter auftauchten und die magische Schicht stark manipuliert haben, wodurch Beschwörungen und ganz besonders die Nekromantie zu einem gefährlichen Spiel geworden sind: Die Untoten fingen an, selbstständiger zu werden, und kam es erst zu großen Untoten-Säuberungen, hielten sie sich versteckt in eigenen Dörfern. Erst nach der Union und dem Wegfall des kosmischen Ereignisses begann man, mit den Untoten zu verhandeln, und so haben sich Untote in die Gesellschaft integriert - Sie müssen allerdings von einer Akademie, die sich mit dem gelben Zweig auseinandergesetzt haben, oder von dem zuständigen General oder Gubernator als gebürgt gelten, um volle Rechte eines Bürgers des Weltreiches zu erhalten. Alle anderen werden meistens mit Misstrauen beäugt. Untote sind nicht zu gewöhnlicher Fortpflanzung fähig, leben ansonsten aber praktisch ewig. Um den Fortbestand zu sichern, werden meistens untote Magier eingesetzt, um weitere (manchmal un)erlaubte Untote zu erheben, oder willentliche Untote aus Akademien integriert. Untote sind magietechnisch zu allen Zweigen in der Lage und übernehmen das Aussehen, dass sie vorher gehabt haben. *'Goblins' *Ein Volk, über das sich die Zepiterianer unsicher sind. Ihre Herkunft, ihre Art, ihre Kultur bieten etwas mysteriöses zum Erforschen an - Doch ihre Art, so wenig über ihr eigenes Volk nachzudenken, von Tag zu Tag hineinzuleben und sich meistens als Räuber, Bandenführer in Höhlen oder Schwerstarbeiter zu verdingen, macht es nicht einfach, als Volk ernstgenommen zu werden. Wenn sie überhaupt organisiert sind, dann in Banden oder Stämmen, ansonsten sind sie eher Einzelgänger und folgen meist dem, der stärker ist als sie. Sie gelten im Weltreich als beliebte Sklaven, wobei sich in der Geschichte schon so mancher General gefunden hat, der eine traumatisierende Geschichte von Goblin-Aufständen zu erzählen hat, so sind sie also trotz ihrer Art ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Volk. Wieviele von den Goblins magisch begabt ist, weiß niemand so wirklich, und bisher konnte keine klare Struktur der Magie bezüglich der Zweige erkannt werden, kein häufiger Volkszweig - Magier sind allgemein schon darüber erstaunt, dass es sogar Goblinmagier gibt, die sich des grauen Zweiges bedienen können. Von der Statur her sind sie zwar robust, in der Größe allerdings könnte man ihre Art leicht mit den Zwergen wechseln, wenn der fehlende Bart und die spitz zulaufenden Nasen und Ohren nicht wären. Ihre Haarfarbe ist meist braun über kupfern bis rot, ihre Augen übernehmen meist die Haarfarbe. *'Nekos' *Ein Volk aus dem Lande Yianon im östlichen Teil Centralons, die dieses Land vor ewigen Zeiten mal beherrscht haben und ein ganzes felines Imperium aufgebaut haben, bevor die Orks jenes im Zeitalter der Anarchie zerschlagen hat. Seitdem leben die Nekos verstreut über ganz Zepiter, und manch einer träumt von der Neu-Errichtung des felinen Imperiums. Jenes Menschenvolk mit katzenähnlichen Merkmalen gelten grundsätzlich als recht verspielt, naiv und abenteuerlustig, und selten hat man von einem hässlichen Neko gehört. Allerdings gelten sie auch als recht diebisch und verantwortungslos und eher streunerhaft. Etwa einer von 50 Nekos ist magisch begabt und auch sie sind in allen Zweigen bewandert, besonders betreffend den schwarzen und den goldenen - Dafür sind sie manchmal aber etwas zu experimentierfreudig und verspielt. Von den Menschen unterscheiden sie sich in ihrer schlankeren Körperstatur, sowie dass ihre Ohren als feline Ohren auf dem Kopf platziert sind, außerdem einen Balanceschwanz besitzen, ausfahrbare Krallen und Reißzähne haben und ihre Pupillen bei hohem Sonnenlicht schlitzartig werden. Männliche Exemplare haben gerade im Brust- und Rückenbereich etwas mehr fellartige Behaarung als Menschen. Ihre Haarfarbe gehören zwar zum Farbspektrum der Menschen, allerdings sind manchmal eigenartige Musterungen mit anderen Farben zu erkennen. Die Augenfarbe hingegen sollen Farben von Edelsteinen beinhalten und auch goldäugige Exemplare sind unter den Nekos zu finden.